Puzzle Pieces
by ARPfics
Summary: / "Artie, I want us to be duet partners." / I crossed my arms, thinking about it for a minute. "Well... OK." / They're two very different people, but maybe Artie and Tina will realize they sort of just fit together... like a puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm probably taking a lot of risks with this story. Yes, certain bad things from canon may happen (obvious spoilers if you haven't seen 2.04), but I think they're necessary for this story. Hopefully, I can address the problems sufficiently. Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. :) As they say, nothing can be perfect without a lot of hard work. Or something like that.

Anyway, I really do appreciate my regular readers/reviewers, you know who you are. 8D

* * *

"Artie, can I talk to you?"

"Yep."

"I want us to be duet partners. We sing really well together. I just thought if we won, we could share a nice, free dinner together, as friends. We haven't really talked."

I crossed my arms, thinking about it for a minute. "Well... OK," I smiled.

Tina smiled, that warm, friendly smile that I'd missed so much. "Great, you won't regret it. We're gonna win." She leaned down and pecked me on the cheek and ran to her seat next to Mike Chang. I shook my head and threw a winning smile at Mike. He tried not to look too concerned, but all I could think was, maybe now I'd get my girlfriend back! I'd already won the duet with her. Thank god for little victories.

I turned my attention to Brittany, who seemed distracted as usual. I wheeled myself over to her. Careful, Artie, she's still your girlfriend. Two girls interested in me at the same time? It was almost unbelievable. Truth was though, Brittany was kind of irritating. She could never hold a complete conversation and always seemed to be looking around for someone else. I had my suspicions on who that was. Brittany smiled at me sweetly and I had to admit I kind of liked her sweet, uncomplicated way of showing her emotions. Still, if tina was interested, brit would be out of the picture in two seconds. Me and tina had been through so much... She was special. I didn't have to tell her that; she must know. Mike Chang sure knew.

Mr. Schue started class before I could explain to brit what was going on but maybe it was better that way. It always seemed to take her twice as long as anyone else tp figure out what was going on. Tina was quick. She always seemed to understand just what I was saying.

Stop comparing them, Artie. Brit's your girlfriend and she's totally fine and tina is barely speaking to you. This was all too much to fathom; I realized, smiling and listening to Kurt's duet with himself. I had to admit he was really good, even by himself.

Brittany took off right after Glee, practically running to make it to cheerleading. She tried to explain to me the punishment if they were late but I'm pretty sure nobody makes you burn all your dolls, not even ms. sylvester. She sent me a text on her way out, asking me to come to her house later to rehearse. What could I do? Nobody dumps somebody by text message; I'm sure not even puck would do that. I replied, agreeing to stop by later. Id break it to her easy, maybe even buy her something. Girls like presents right?

As I wheeled myself down the empty hallway toward my locker, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I could tell whoever it was was wearing high heels, so it was probably a teacher or something. "Artie?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around curious and stared at Tina's feet. I'd forgotten she had started wearing heels this year. I wonder if that had been on Mike's suggestion. Good idea bro. "where is mike?" I continued my thoughts out loud. Thank god he was shy because it want so bad now that he was avoiding me. I mean he always tried to be nice, but it wasn't like he was starting a conversation in the locker room or whatever. like I said, I don't mind.

"He had to go home to help his mom out, but I told him I needed to talk to you," she said softly. This was the side of jet that I really liked. The soft, willing to please girl that I first started to like. She was easy to get along with and usually didn't mind my word vomit. And best of all, she actually listened to me. Not a lot of people do.

"OK, so what's up?" I played it cool. I knew that tina had to like me now that I was getting popular and was on the football team, but I had to be careful. She still had a boyfriend and she could easily decide to go back to him. I still had to win her over. Again.

"Look, I just wanna make it clear, we're doing this duet as friends, OK? I really like you as a friend artie and u don't wanna lose that over some relationship drama. That's for people like Quinn and Finn. We're way too cool for stuff like that." She smiled softly. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea, OK?"

I nodded slowly. This didn't seem like the victory I'd planned at all. When was she gonna dump mike and realize it's me that she really belonged with? I could be tough too. I'd been working on my abs... I started, "Tina-"

"Shh..." She interrupted me. "Just please go with this. I already have a song and everything. We'll practice tomorrow at my place, OK?"

I just nodded, looking into my lap and hoping my disappointment wasn't too obvious. Tina tried to press her hand into mine, but I just rolled away, trying to figure out what I was ever gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the ridiculously short chapters and the horrible update schedule. xD I've gotten very sidetracked, but this story will be continued! I'll just have to keep up the pace when nanowrimo starts and I'll have other challenges to work on. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and story adds. :D You guys are glorious.

* * *

"Artie?" I could practically feel Brittany's curiosity burning on me as she pushed me down the narrow hall to her room. If there's two things I hate, it's people asking me questions and people pushing me around. Brittany happens to be especially awful on both counts and I felt my chest tighten a little anxiously. I tried to calm down a little. Patience. It was one of the things I'd actually learned from Miss P in our weekly were mostly a waste of time, but Miss P can be kind of cool about some things. She lets me talk and she really seems to understand what I'm saying. She can be a bit eccentric, but who am I kidding? Isn't everyone?

I sighed, and finally turned around a bit towards Brit. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you were still there," she smiled. "Since I can't see your face or anything."

Seriously? Why did I ever agree to this? But I had to stop myself and smile. Brittany was pretty hot and besides, she guaranteed things that Tina never could give me. Like being popular and not caring if I played Halo all day.

Brittany pushed me roughly into her room, parking me right by her door. "So let's practice," Brit turned towards me with a smile.

"About that..." I started nervously, looking around her room. It was OK for a girls room. There were a lot of pictures of her as a kid, but really pretty plain. I liked how neat it was. Finally, my eyes fell on Brittany's. "I can't do the duet with you."

"What?" She looked upset. "First Santana, now you. Who am I gonna sing with? Everybody else is taken."

"What about Mike? You guys can do some cool dance routine," I smiled, because thinking about it, Tina and I probably had no chance of winning. Even if we did have the best voices, that never really made up for a great dance performance. Maybe I should just do it with Brit. I mean I was already here right?

"Whatever," she mumbled, looking away. She looked so sad and I really felt bad for her. I tried to think of some excuse, some way I could maybe make this work with both girls.

Finally, I mumbled something incoherently.

"So do you wanna make out?" Brit asked out off the blue. She seemed to have totally forgotten that id just let her down.

"OK," I smiled without thinking. After all, who was I kidding? Mike and Tina were probably getting it on as I sat there.

Brit smiled and picked me up unexpectedly. I looked up at her as she carried me across the room. "what are you doing?"

She just smiled and put me down on the bed. She crawled over me and started kissing me softly. It was different than tina, more experienced.

Freeze frame.

What was I doing? My heart longed for somebody else, but my body was ready to go all the way with Brittany. Be smart Artie. Sex is special. I'd been lectured about that since I could remember, but it ready hit home once my parents realized what affect the accident could have. They thought that I might not be able to, that no one would want to... well, here I was. Brittany seemed totally ready to go all the way. Tina always said she wanted to wait. Wait for what, exactly? We're only young once, so get down, I say!

Not that I wanted to do it on random street corners with people I don't know, but Brittany? Why not? I knew her, I saw her every day and we were going out. It would be fine. But on the other hand, I knew she had a reputation. It kind of annoyed me when she said she'd made out with everybody and than even made out with Kurt, but still managed to ignore me. I hate when people do that! People seem to notice everybody, but somehow forget about little old me. Even Tina, who hates attention, gets noticed just for the way she dresses. When she almost got expelled, we were the most talked about couple in school and that had been nice, but it'd only lasted like a day until a cheerleader got caught pole dancing.

I was ready for some attention. To finally get what I'd wanted for so long. I didn't care anymore if it wouldn't be special or with somebody I really cared about. My body craved that release.

I was ready.

And afterward, I was disappointed.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn came storming up to me the next morning, even before I'd gotten to my locker.

"What are you talking about?" I craned my neck looked up at him. It was kind of annoying how tall he was, but he was cool. He helped me get on the football team even though he was having his own problems. Also, he was a good person, almost to a fault. Sure, he had a temper sometimes, but he'd put up with a lot of shit last year. I probably also would run out of patience. I just felt like he was always nice to me and I can't say that about a lot of people. Well, there are people who are nice to me if only because they feel bad for me. I feel like even Tina gets like that sometimes. She'll get in these altruistic moods where she's willing to do something nice for anybody and than she'll turn around and get mad at the stupidest things. I can't take it!

I finally realized Finn was staring at me. He'd probably said something and I'd been completely spaced out. That's how he was different too. He had a lot of patience. I don't know how he ever put up with Rachel. Oh well, at least it wasn't me. I don't think I'd last two seconds with that girl. "What?" I finally asked, if only to stop him looking at me. Why do people insist on staring whenever I go somewhere, do I have two heads or something?

"I said, I heard what you did with Brittany. Dude, she's telling the whole school."

"What the hell?" I made to push past Finn, but he's pretty big. He easily stopped me.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Duh, to stop her. I don't need this all over the school. What if Tina finds out? She'll kill me. Even if we're not going out right now..."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Finn sighed. I looked up at him curiously. "I had sex with Santana. Luckily, she didn't tell anybody, but I finally thought it'd be a good idea to tell Rachel myself. Rachel freaked out, but I told her I regretted it and she seemed to understand. Maybe you ought to tell Tina after all."

I just rolled my eyes. "Finn, that's exactly where I was going. I really don't want Brittany telling Tina. I'd be a dead man. As if she doesn't hate me enough. She'd never do the duet with me."

"Wait, you're singing with her?"

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Dude, you're already dead. Good luck with that." Finn just shook his head. I sighed and set off to find Brittany and figure out what exactly she was trying to do to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, I seem to actually enjoy writing douche Artie, so let's hope I can redeem him now, haha. (talking to you here, RIB.) Thanks for the reviews so far. ^^ Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

"Brittany!" I finally caught her near her locker, talking to a bunch of her cheerleading friends. She turned around and stared at me wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be popular. Well, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well you can stop now. If Tina finds out..."

"If Tina finds out what?" A very familiar voice asked.

"She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" I asked, knowing full well the answer to that question.

Brittany just nodded slowly.

"Artie," she said sternly. I wheeled around to face her, expecting her cold stare and arms crossed in front of her chest. "We need to talk."

"Now?" For probably the only time in my life, I hoped that Brittany could save me... She was not completely innocent and tina would respect her privacy, right?

"Yes now." She took a step towards me and I pushed back, right into the locker behind me. "I think all interested parties should be here to hear this."

"A party? Where?" Brittany actually looked around, as if expecting to see streamers and balloons.

"Look, Tina, the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes. I've got to get to English." It was probably my worst subject and I liked looking over my notes a few minutes before class. You might think my methods are a little extreme, but they work. I'm right on track to getting a full scholarship to OSU. "Can't we do this later?"

"No. You didn't think about later last night... and anyway, you have an excuse to be late anytime you want." She glared pointedly at my wheelchair. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care so much anyway? Shouldn't you be off somewhere making out with Mike Chang?"

"Because you shouldn't be so careless. You think I want to sing with you now? You wish. Good luck with your duet with Brittany."

She turned her back to me. I looked up at Brittany, who was just staring at me cluelessly. If only she would defend what we did. She just didn't seem to care all that much. Well, I did, damn it. I cared a lot. "Wait, Tina," I called, sitting there helplessly.

I saw her heave her shoulders and turn back toward me slowly. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to be friends. You said yourself that we sing well together. I thought you wanted to go out with me."

"First of all-"

"As friends, Tina, I meant as friends." I sighed. I had to admit, I missed Tina, but I didn't want to be just friends. I really just wanted my girlfriend back. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"I decided I don't want to be friends with somebody who repeatedly objectifies women like you. Somebody who's totally willing to have a one night stand and not be satisfied. How can that not be enough for you, Artie? Will anything ever be enough?"

I just stared wide-mouthed at her as she walked away, wondering if she might be right.

* * *

Brittany P: doing my doit w sant sry

Artie: don't worry about it

But I was worried. At this point, almost every pair had performed their song already. Even Kurt had done fantastically by himself, but I couldn't pull off something like that. If I got up in front of the glee club by myself, it would just end badly. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure how Brittany was gonna go with Santana, if she had already done that song with Mercedes, but Mr. Schue would probably bend the rules for her. Mr. Schue! Maybe if I explained the situation... Maybe-

"Mr. Abrams?" I looked up from my phone disorientated. Mr. Peterson, the math teacher, looked at me like he'd just called on me for an answer. I didn't even know the question.

"What? Sorry." I muttered, shaking my head. The rest of class snickered at me. I didn't care. I would be a lot more embarrassed if I ended up without a partner in glee club than having a stupid moment in math. I was getting better grades than all of them.

The question was an easy one. I would show those punks to laugh at me.

Right after math, I went looking for Mr. Schuester. I had a free period and pretty much all my homework was done. I'd usually hang out with at least one of the glee kids during my breaks, but they all had class. Anyway, this was more important. I approached his office slowly. The door was open, so I knocked softly and continued in. The Spanish teacher looked up from his desk with a smile. "Oh, hey Artie. I was just grading some papers. I can't wait to see your duet with Brittany," he smiled enthusiastically.

"About that," I muttered, picking at my gloves nervously. "I can't sing with Brittany."

Mr. S looked confused for about a second, but he quickly seemed to understand what was going on. "Brittany came to me, saying she wanted to sing with Santana. I was nervous about letting her, but I figured I could bend the rules this once. The dinner, all that doesn't really matter, it's more just about getting you guys excited for Nationals."

"I know that," I sighed. I didn't care about that stupid dinner either. "But I can't just not do a song. That's like getting picked last for kickball or whatever."

"What about you and Tina? I thought you agreed to sing with her."

"Don't ask. I've dug myself in deep," I shock my head miserably.

Mr. Schue just nodded. He seemed to understand completely. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

It was nice that he lied for me the next day, disqualifying Brit and me from the competition, but I did feel kind of bad. Brittany really wanted that free dinner. I smiled at Tina and Mike's very cute performance from some Broadway musical. I wasn't surprised when the vote was cast and Sam and Quinn won. Everybody really wanted Sam to stay in glee club. I was just kind of disappointed after rehearsal when Brittany held hands with Santana and Tina left with Mike and nothing seemed to change.


End file.
